The Storm
by Thousandsmiles
Summary: People had always wondered why Thor and Loki got along. Thor personally thought that after a few centuries, people really ought to have figured it out. No slash. OC villian.


**Oh wow I think this is the 50th piece of fanfiction I put up on this site! Hope you all enjoy this bit of character exploration/what they could have been. Pre-Thor The Dark World.**

 **Music: Us Against the World- Darren Styles.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Thor.**

* * *

The avengers and Loki were tossed away for what seemed like the umpteenth time. They were in another world that a being seeking to leave his, had drawn them into by mistake. He clearly didn't take well to failure.

He was incredibly powerful however and even Thor, Hulk and Loki all had no effect on him. The others were battered and Natasha sported a broken wrist from landing badly and skidding.

They attacked again weaving over and around each other but with a blast of power they were flung back.

Cap shook his head to clear it, Hulk hit a cliff and was buried, Tony was still spinning off in the air. Thor looked at his midgardian friends and decided enough was enough. He looked at Loki who was crouched on the ground where he had stopped after sliding back. Loki turned and looked back at him and Thor knew that he'd had enough as well. Never mind that the being had just pulled Loki out of Asgard prison along with Thor who gone to visit him. He was thoroughly fed up.

They stood up and Thor dropped mjolnir and held out his hand. The magic that he was capable of on his own, sprang up in his palm, a silver flame that crackled with bolts of electricity. Loki looked at his hand and his smile edged up into something wicked and dark and wild. Green flame sprang up in his palm, swirling like a tornado. Thor grinned back at him and the two clasped hands.

* * *

 _The avengers were suddenly, startlingly, aware of why the ancient peoples had thought Thor and Loki to be gods._

* * *

People had always wondered why Thor and Loki got along. They never seemed to realize that chaos was the heart of the storm and the storm was naturally occurring, violent chaos .

The magic Thor and Loki carried shared two affinities: fire and air. Thor listed more to the air side. It was why he found it so easily to fly but it took more effort to call the lightning. Loki for all his joton heritage listed more to the fire side. Should he ever had wielded mjolnir Thor suspected the lightning would have been very easy for him to call whereas flight might have been trickier. Of course Loki was not untalented in air. They didn't call him Skywalker for nothing.

The third element they both carried was where they diverged. Loki was water which in retrospect made sense him being jotun but it was also so Loki. He was sly and cunning and mysterious. Thor was earth, solid and when he made up his mind, unmovable.

The all father didn't carry air and Frigga didn't carry earth. But together Loki and Thor carried all four affinities and that had always made them more dangerous than any others which carried affinities.

And they always fed off each other so well. Loki was the lightening that zagged through the sky, chaotic and wild. Thor was the thunder that followed in his wake and the reeling trail of violence left behind only bred more chaos. And they reveled the circle of power they built.

* * *

 _The other avengers looking at them saw the bubble of power between their hands build and spiral out until it covered them both in a cage of shimmering lightening and then, after a breathless moment, Thor's lightening was shattered by Loki's rich black-green chaos. Only it didn't break the lightning, it twisted it dragged it along and the two melded together like muscle and sinew of a living creature._

 _Thor and Loki turned to face their opponent hands dropping away from each other, even while the energy snapped between them._

* * *

Thor flexed the power within him, ran it down his arm until it poured out his fingertips. He stretched it into his chosen weapon for this battle and a sword asgardian in make was formed of silver-blue lightning. Loki sheathed his chastity blades and drew out his long knives.

Their enemy, Zagar he called himself, launched another blast at them. Thor countered with lightening. The lightening hit the blast of power but didn't shatter it. However Loki stretched out a hand and chaos ran down the lightning , bent it, and the lightning stabbed down, green tipped claws at the end of its fingers piercing through and destroying Zagar's power..

Zagar stopped in surprise and Loki took the opportunity to launch at him. Thor followed him coming in from the other side. Loki struck first, lightning running down his dagger and where he had bounced off Zagar's arm before, the knife went through. Loki dragged the knife through a wide part of his Zagar shook him off. Loki flipped through the air and landed neatly and Thor hit Zagar as second later his sword connecting and slashing deep cuts into his body before Zagar swatted him away. He didn't fly far and was back on his feet in moments.

Loki fought like a clinical dancer, all grace and power and movement but not a bit of it was wasted. Thor was a strategic monster, utter power shed with each blow but while his movements may seem wild they never were. He and Loki wove through each other like they were threads in the all mother's tapestry, wraith like figures of visions, the embolden sun-streaked rays of storybook heroes. They destroyed what they touched and caged what they created between them and let it out in explosive force. Zagar didn't get a chance to breathe, for what creature can survive the storm that wasn't born of it?

Thor was the thunder and Loki was the lightning. Thor was the storm and Loki the deceptive eye. Thor was the gale, Loki the rain. Thor was the roaring howl of the wind, Loki, its bone-shredding shriek. Thor was the heat of the lightning, Loki, its jagged path.

Thor had often wondered why people did not understand why they got along so well. Loki was the madness of uncontrolled things, Thor was the madness of the controlled. Together they were madness and rage and calm and joy and crystal clear sanity. They were all that was warrior and scholar and magician and king. Together like this they were monster and protector both. And they were unstoppable.

What creature can survive the chaotic storm and the storm of chaos without being torn apart?

Certainly not Zagar. He was creature of practical mind and he could not flow their convoluted paths, could not guess where their calculated strikes would come from, could not withstand the power of Asgard's greatest warrior combined with its greatest sorcerer , power that magnified with each reverberation of off each other.

Thor laughed as Loki yanked Zagar off his feet with his magic and Thor darted in and slashed up with his sword. Zagar lifted his arms in time but still could not prevent himself from stumbling back into Loki who struck with the power of lightning surging to earth, silver blades flashing, conducting. Zagar twisted, blew power at Loki who got thrown back but twisted the air, caught himself and flew back in a second, stinging drops of rain turning to freezing crystals. Thor brought his crackling sword down on Zagar even whilst he whipped Loki's ice into a skin shredding frenzy, lightning arcing between the ice.

Zagar shattered the ice and drove some of it back to Thor but Loki laughed and chaos ensued. Ice scattered out and away, twisting into paths they would never normally take and Thor was free to attack once more. A shield of wind weathered Zagar's wild blow, and then he twisted the wind, wild with the echoes of chaos and yanked hard at Zagar. Zagar resisted but Loki, a green and black shadow slipped up to his side and stabbed through a crack in Zagar's armor, lightning and chaos funneled down into the wound, burning and mutating all at once and Zagar cried out and lost his balance. Thor tugged with the wind and then he was falling forward. Thor abandoned the shield, darted forward and sliced down with his sword and then the battle was over.

He took a deep breath and straightened as Loki calmly walked up to him and inspected Zagars body. They stood for a moment until the power between them unwound and drained down and then Thor was staggering a little and Loki was tilting in his direction,the familiar wash of tiredness rushing over them. They reached out instinctively and gripped the other's arms and stood wobbling for a moment trying to keep their balance.

And for a moment Thor felt home, felt like he was whole for the first time in a very long time because he recognized the madness bubbling inside Loki, recognized the wild, dangerous joy that had his mouth edging up in one of his rare true smiles, knew the convoluted intelligence that shimmered in his eyes. He knew them like he knew mjolnir's grip, knew them like he knew the madness inside his breast, the tactician's' mind that lay smirking in the corner of his consciousness and the soldier's battle-lust that he'd always had to much of.

For a moment Loki was the shield-brother who had walked beside him for centuries, who's had his back for centuries, who knew all the dark secret things Thor had never dared tell anyone else and who'd had Thor stand with him when he worked his first death magic to hold him from tipping over the edge and trusted him to never tell how much he'd loved holding that dark flame in the palm of his hand.

And then Loki's arm slipped away from his and the smile turned into a smirk as he settled himself more firmly on his feet. Thor let his arm drop and then raised it a second later and mjolnir smacked into his palm.

"Someone want to tell me what the heck, just happened?" Barton said breaking the silence. In answer Hulk emerged from the pile of rubble.

Loki, hair lifting of his shoulders from the remaining static charge shared a quick grin with Thor, whose own blond hair was curling and twisting with the remnants of chaos.

"I though that was obvious Barton," he said haughtily, "That, is the reason why Asgard can o'er see the nine realms."

"Well," said Tony, "That was educating. So how do we get home?"

Thor looked at Loki who looked at Thor. "Heimdal!" Thor called, voice edging into desperation, "Open the bifrost!"

* * *

 _ **Review please!**_


End file.
